This disclosure relates to a teleconferencing apparatus, a teleconferencing system, a method of controlling a teleconferencing apparatus, and a computer-readable medium storing a control program for controlling a teleconferencing apparatus. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a teleconferencing apparatus, a teleconferencing system, a method of controlling a teleconferencing apparatus, and a computer-readable medium storing a control program for controlling a teleconferencing apparatus, capable of easily determining a page necessary for re-explanation.
Conventionally, according to a well-known conferencing system, a plurality of remote communication terminals are connected to one single teleconferencing system so as to realize a conference as if the conference were being held in the same place. In the above-described teleconferencing system, conference materials in the form of an electronic file are sent to each of base terminals so as to be displayed thereon. When the explainer distributes the materials to the listeners in order to give an explanation, the base terminal of the explainer receives a page number of the distributed materials which are being browsed by the listener from the base terminal of the listener, and displays a list of pages being browsed by the listener. As a result, the explainer can know the conditions that the listener browses the materials. When the page explained by the explainer does not coincide with the page browsed by the listener, the explainer determines that the listener does not understand the page currently browsed by the listener, and explains the page again. As a result, the conference can efficiently proceed.